


Loss

by Zenia (coffeeandchocolate)



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandchocolate/pseuds/Zenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon's sacrifice had prevented thousands of people from getting hurt. It had also left Raina devastated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilia_kaisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/gifts).



_She laughed a little as he hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. She reached up to briefly squeeze his forearms. “Hey, Simon.”_

_“Want to go for a walk?” he asked her. “It’s nice out. Nimah went to pick Alex up from the airport, didn’t she?_

_Raina nodded. “Yes, she texted me. They’ll be here in an hour and a half. Let’s go, we can be back by then.”_

_He turned his head to press a quick kiss to her cheek. “I love you, Raina.”_

_She couldn’t hold back her smile at that. She deftly stepped out of his arms and grabbed his hand instead, tugging him towards the door. “I know.”_

She woke up, her face already damp with tears. She sat up and took a shaky breath, trying valiantly to regain control of herself.

What was _wrong_ with her? Why couldn’t she stop thinking about him, about what they could have been, about how they could have been happy together? He was gone, and he was never coming back.

For most of the time they’d known each other, their communication had been through phone calls, emails, and the occasional text. She had cared for him, and she knew he had for her, but his last words to her had been absolutely true – they hadn’t spent much time together.

She wished they had.

She closed her eyes again, trying to slow the flood of memories.

_That time before he had even known her name that he had ordered orange flower water to make her white coffee, just because he was worried she might be homesick._

_The time he had taken her hand and kissed her, looking at her as if she were the most beautiful person he’d ever seen._

_The two of them together on New Year’s Eve, talking and laughing and exchanging stories late into the night, all while sharing a pot of hot tea._

_The speed with which he’d always picked up whenever she called him, as if he had been waiting for her to do so._

_The smile on his face as he teased her when they sat together in that D.C. diner._

“I miss you,” she mumbled out loud to the empty room, immediately feeling foolish. He was gone. He was dead. He had sacrificed himself so that they’d all be safe. She swiped at her eyes angrily with her sleeve, wiping away the tears, even as they continued to fall.

Why couldn’t she _stop?_

She glanced over at her nightstand, to the framed picture of him she had placed there. It was hard to see in the dark, but she knew what it looked like. She knew his face, his smile.

She had been almost embarrassed when she had put it there, but she had nothing to be ashamed of. They all had their pictures, their ways of remembering him.

She wrapped her duvet around herself and dried her face. _I love you, Simon._

She had never told him that. Of course she hadn’t. When would she have had the time? How could she say such a thing at all? He had known how she felt about him, she was sure of it, but looking back…she wished she had said the words. Why hadn’t she, when he was driving to his death? He had been so brave, so terrified. Alex had said it for all of them, had let him know that he was loved. Would there have been a point in saying it herself?

She lay down once more, resting her head against her pillow and turning away from the picture. He was gone, and she was still there, and she needed to find a way to move on.

She closed her eyes and tried her best to get back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Quantico fic before, and I'm not much of a romance writer, but I thought I'd give it a shot after that finale. Emilia_kaisa, I don't know you, but you love Simon and Raina and write a lot of fic about them, so I think you deserve something.


End file.
